Kirigaya Kazuto
Kirito ist die Hauptfigur der Sword Art Online Light Novel und der Animeserie. Sein Name, Kirito, kreirte er aus seinem wirklichen Namen Kirigaya Kazuto. "Kiri-" von Kiri'gaya und "-to" aus Kazu'to. Er war einer der 1000 Beta-Tester für die Closed-Beta von Sword Art Online, das erste VRMMORPG für das, dafür benötigte Nerve Gear. 'Aussehen' Reales Leben/Sword Art Online/Projekt Alicization thumb|left|Real Lifethumb|leftZu Beginn des Spiels und während der Beta-Testphase hatte Kiritos Avatar das Aussehen eines lächerlich schönen Protagonisten aus einem Fantasyfilm und sah älter aus als er tatsächlich war. In der Light-Novel wurde festgestellt, dass seine (und wahrscheinlich auch Kleins) In-Game-Größe gleich war wie seine Größe in der realen Welt, weil die zusätzliche Größe seine Bewegungen nur behindert hätten. In der Vollversion des Spiels, ein paar Augenblicke nachdem Kayaba Akihiko die Spieler informiert hatte bekamen sie ein Genschenk von ihm namens Hand Mirror. Dieser Spiegel änderte das Aussehen der Spieler-Avatare in das Erscheinungsbild aus der realen Welt. Nach dieser Änderung hatte Kiritos SAO-Avatar etwas langes, aber ordentliches schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Sein zartes Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Männlichkeit, sodass die Menschen ihn leicht mit einem Mädchen verwechseln konnten. thumb|left|SAO Avatarthumb|leftNach der Anfangsphase wird er in SAO auch als Black Swordsman bekannt (Kuro no Kenshi), wegen seiner Tendenz schwarze Kleidung zu tragen. Seine Kleidung in Sword Art Online bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzem Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle, einem schwarzen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt das unter einem schwarzen Trenchcoat mit grauem Innenfutter und langen Ärmeln getragen wurde und schwarzen Stiefeln mit silberner Platte die seine Schienbeine schützen sollen. Er hat eine silberne Platte auf seinem Mantel die auf der linken Seite war und trug ein Paar schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe. Er trägt ein Band, dass über seine rechte Schulter und unterhalb seiner linken Seite geht. Dieses hält als Erstes sein Elucidatior und später auch sein Dark Repulser. Er benutzt zwei Schwerter nachdem seine Schwertfähigkeit Dual-Blades enthüllt wird, das schwarze Elucidator und das aus Diamant gefertigte Dark Repulser. Später trug er die rot/weiße Uniform der Knights of the Blood nachdem er von ihrem Anführer Heathcliff in einem öffentlichen Duell geschlagen wurde und dann gezwungen wurde seiner Gilde beizutreten. In der realen Welt hat er ebenfalls eine Tendenz dazu sich dunkle Kleidung anzuziehen. Am Anfang des Projekts Alicization trug er ein handgenähtes blaues Kurzarmhemd mit einem V-förmigen Schnitt auf der brust, welche mit einer hellbraunen Kordel entlang der Hose gebunden war und handgenähte Lederschuhe. Zwei Jahre später, nachdem er ein Diener in der Master Sword Academy wurde, trägt er die graue Standard-Uniform, wie alle der ersten Jahre und Nicht-Elite-Schwertkämpfer. Im zweiten Jahr der Akademie darf er sich die Farbe seiner Uniform selbst auswählen und trägt dann eine pechschwarze Uniform. ALfheim Online thumb|left|ALO Avatarthumb|leftKiritos erster Auftritt war die eines Standard Spriggan, die er am Themengerät entscheiden konnte. Anstelle des normalen schwarzen Schopfes standen seine schwarzen Haare in natürlichen Spikes ab. Seine großen Augen erschienen spitzbübisch und er hatte spitze Ohren und dunkelgrau/blaue Flügel. Er ist mit einem großem Breitschwert für größere Spieler wie Kobolde ausgestattet. Er wird gelegentlich zweihändig kämpfen mit Hilfe seiner Erfahrung aus SAO. Nach der Umwandlung seines Avatars zurück von seinem kurzem Gastspiel in Gun Gale Online, ändert er seine frühere stachelige Frisur in seinen alten SAO Stil aufgrund von Yuis Wunsch hin. Der Grund dafür war, dass es schwer für sie war auf den stacheligen Haaren zu sitzen. Seine schelmischen schwarzen Augen blieben die Gleichen wie vorher. Er erhielt auch einen neuen Mantel und tauschte sein Breitschwert gegen ein neues langes Schwert. Ende Dezember 2025 erhält er das Heilige Schwert Excalibur und verwendet es als seine Zweitwaffe wenn er beidhändig kämpft. Aber das nur in extremen Fällen und er hat sich selbst versprochen das Schwert nicht für den persönlichen Vorteil zu benutzen. 'Gun Gale Online' thumb|left|150pxthumb|left|150pxKiritos Avatar in GGO ist der seltene M9000 Typ. Es wird spekuliert, dass er das Ergebnis eines extrem seltenen auftretenden Systemfehlers ist, der die Gehirnströme des Spielers fehlinterpretiert hat (das System erkennt das Geschlecht des Spielers über die Gehirnwellen, aber in seltenen Fällen kann es sein, aufgrund einiger Impulse, dass er das Erscheinungsbild des anderen Geschlechts wählt). Es ist ein Avatar von dem viele männliche Spieler träumen wegen seines weiblichen Aussehens. Kirito behält seine schwarzen Haare die nun bis zu den Schultern lang sind. Er hat eine blasse Haut, hochrote Lippen und glänzende schwarze Augen, gesäumt von langen Wimpern. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man ihn leicht mit einer Frau verwechseln. Dies führt oft zu großer Verwirrung unter den Menschen, wie bei Sinon. Er ist mit einer 5,7 mm FN Five-Seven Pistole und einem Kagemitsu G4 Photonen-Schwert ausgestattet. 'Persönlichkeit' thumb|300px|Kirito's MimikKirito ist jemand, der nicht gut mit Worten umgehen kann, sagt Klein und kann sehr direkt sein. Er ist fast immer ruhig und gelassen und es gibt selten Anzeichen von Verzweiflung. Als Kayaba Akihiko in SAO erschien und verkündete, dass es sich um ein Todesspiel handelt zeigte Kirito nur eine geringe Reaktion und konnte schnell die neuen Bedingungen des Spiels akzeptieren, während viele andere in Panik gerieten. Er hat verschiedene Stimmungen in der Serie gezeigt, mal eher fröhlich oder mal eher düster und niedergeschlagen. In einem Kampf wird er unglaublich hart und aggressiv. Manchmal ist er so wild drauf bis er an einem Punkt kommt wider die Kontrolle über sich selbst verliert und ist danach nicht mehr in der Lage sich daran zu erinnern was er getan hatte. Allerdings ist Kirito eigentlich eine Art Person, die gerne missverstanden wird. Trotz der allgemeinen Meinung der anderen Spieler zu den Betatestern in SAO weigert er sich einen anderen Spieler, der in Schwierigkeiten ist, aufzugeben. Als er erkennt, dass sich ein unkontrolierbarer Hass auf die Betatester entwickelt, entscheidet Kirito kurzfristig sich selbst als Beater (B'etatester und Ch'eater) noch böser darzustellen und den Hass auf sich zu lenken um die anderen Betatester zu schützen (SAO Folge 2). Dieses Verhalten von ihm wird noch gestärkt nach dem Ableben der Gilde Schwarze Katzen der Nacht. Er tröstet auch andere die Angst haben, wie z.B. Silica nachdem sie Pina verloren hatte. Er behauptet, er würde Silica in SAO helfen, weil sie ihn an seine Schwester erinnern, die zum Kendo gezwungen wurde und fühlt sich dafür schuldig. Diese Art von Hilfe haben ihm Respekt und Zuneigung von vielen Mädchen eingebracht. Kirito, im Gegensatz zu üblichen männlichen Helden, ist nicht sehr begriffsstutzig, wie er in der Lage zu sagen, dass Lisbeth sich zu ihm bekennen wollte, bevor Asuna sie unterbrochen hatte. Kirito kann sehr berechnend sein und beweist dabei ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz. Das wird am Beispiel Silica deutlich. 'Beziehungen' [http://de.swordartonline.wikia.com/wiki/Asuna Asuna]thumb|Asuna Kirito und Asuna treffen sich das erste Mal, als eine Gruppe von Spielern sich aufmacht, um den ersten Boss zu töten. Da beide keine Gruppe haben, schließen sie sich zusammen. Am Anfang des Kampfes kümmern sich die beiden nur um die kleinen Gegner. (Folge 2, 02.12.2022, Ebene 1) Kirito und Asuna streiten sich anfangs oft, da sie meistens zwei gegensätzliche Meinungen haben, z.B. was das Opfern von NPCs angeht (Folge 5, 06.03.2024, Ebene 56). Trotzdem sind beide für die Argumete des Anderen offen. Kirito überzeugt Asuna (Folge 5, 11.04.2024, Ebene 59), das Sie das Leben in SAO auch genießen kann. Sie läd ihn darauf zum Essen ein. Die beiden beschließen erst jetzt, Freunde zu werden (Folge 6, um den 12.04.2024, vermutlich Ebene 57). Ab da treffen die beiden sich häufiger (Folge 7, 25.06.2024, Ebene 48). Asuna überzeugt Kirito (um den 17.10.2024, Ebene 61), dass er mit ihr nochmal eine Gruppe für immer bilden muss. Ab da kämpfen die beiden gemeinsam. Kirito musste der Gilde Blutsritter beitreten wo Asuna die Vizekommandantin ist (Folge 10, 20.10.2024, Ebene 75). Beim Training (Folge 10, 23.10.2024, Ebene 55) mit anderen Mitgliedern wurde Kirito stark verletzt, da es sich heraustellte, dass ein Spion einer PK-Gilde ( Player Kill ) dabei war. Als Kirito fast starb, kam Asuna und rettete ihn. Kirito gesteht Asuna, dass er für immer mit Ihr zusammen sein und die Nacht mit ihr verbringen will. Asuna willigt ein. Nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht weckt Kirito Asuna und sie erzählt Ihm von einem Traum, worauf Kirito ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht. Asuna willigt ein. Die beiden heiraten und ziehen zusammen in ein Haus auf der Ebene 22 (Folge 11, 25.10.2024, Ebene 22). Asuna und Kirito sind im Spiel ab dem 24.10.2024 verheiratet. Die Heirat ist InGame ein Feature, was u. A. das Item-Lager teilt. Sie haben auch eine starke Liebesbeziehung''.'' 'Silica'thumb|Silica und Pina Er trifft Silica im Wald (Folge 4 Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer), wo er sie „rein zufällig“ vor Monstern rettet. Er behauptet ihr helfen zu wollen, weil sie wie seine kleine Schwester aussieht (Übersetzungsfehler im Anime: Er sagt im Original, dass sie ihn an seine kleine Schwester erinnert). Am Ende der Folge gibt Kirito zu, SIlica als Köder benutzt zu haben. Fassen wir mal zusammen, was wir in Folge 4 erfahren: Kirito nimmt einen Auftrag an, Rosalia und ihre Orangegilde „Hand der Titanen“ in Haft zu nehmen. Allerdings tritt Rosalia öffentlich nicht zusammen mit Ihren orangenen Playern auf. Kirito muss sie also zusammen aus Ihren Versteck locken. Silica, die Rosalia‘s nächstes Opfer werden sollte, bietet sich dafür perfekt an. Da Rosalia immer auf der Jagd nach Items ist, nutzt Kirito auch die von Silica benötigte Blume als Köder. Unterstellen wir Kirito, das er das alles geplant hat, sieht es so aus: Kirito hat den Auftrag Rosalia und Ihre Gilde zu fagen bereits angenommen. Er erfährt von dem Streit zwischen Rosalia und Silica. Er folgt Silica in den Wald und rettet sie vor den Monstern, ihren Drachen Pina jedoch nicht. Er weiß, dass Pina mit einem Item wiederbelebt werden kann. Er bietet Silica an, das Item mit Ihr zu beschaffen. In der Herberge vertöhnt er vor Silicas Zimmer, er müsse Ihr noch was wichtiges für den Weg sagen, so laut, dass wohl jeder im Haus das mittbekommt. Natürlich werden sie dann belauscht, was ja auch das Ziel war. Auf dem Weg zu der Blume, die Silica benötigt, gibt es nur schwache Monster. Als die beiden die Blume erreichen, soll Silica Pina noch nicht gleich wiederbeleben, da es auf dem Rückweg starke Monster geben soll. Tatsächlich darf Silica das Item noch nicht verbrauchen, da es ja der Köder für Rosalia ist. Halten wir Kirito zugute, das er Silica nie wirklich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Allerdings könnte das vorrübergehende Ableben von Pina Absicht gewesen sein oder wurde von Kirito zumindest billigend in Kauf genommen. 'Suguha (Lyfa)'thumb|Lyfa Kazuto ist der Cousin von Suguha. Die beiden sind aber als Geschwister aufgewachsen. Sie hat erst kurz nachdem Kirito in SAO gefangen war erfahren, dass er nicht ihr richtiger Bruder ist. Dennoch nenn sie in weiterhin „Bruder“ (original: Onii-chan, was die Kurzform von Onīsan (Älterer Bruder) mit der Verniedlichung –chan ist: vergleichbar mit „großes Brüderchen“). Kazuto, der nach dem Erwachen aus SAO die Beziehung zwischen sich und Suguha verbessern will, denkt zunächst, dass sie nicht weiß, dass sie keine Geschwister sind. Suguha verliebt sich darauf zunächst in Kazuto, unterdrückt diese Gefühle aber, da sie die enge Bindung zu Asuna sehen kann. Sie trifft Kirito in ALO und verliebt sich in ihn, da sie nicht weiß, dass es Kazuto ist. Auch Kirito weiß nicht das Lyfa Suguha ist. Als sie es herausfindet, bricht für Suguha eine Welt zusammen obwohl Kirito gegenüber Lyfa (Suguha) deutlich gemacht hatte, das er und Suguha nur Freunde sind. Kirito ist mit der Situation auch erst überfordert aber die beiden können sich versöhnen und Lyfa (Suguha) hilft Kirito (Kazuto) Asuna zu retten. So ganz kann sich Suguha auch später nicht von ihren Gefühlen zu Kazuto befreien. Sie unterdrückt ihre Gefühle wieder und versucht Kazuto eine gute Schwester zu sein. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:SAO-Spieler Kategorie:ALO-Spieler Kategorie:GGO-Spieler Kategorie:SAO-Betaspieler Kategorie:Spriggan Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Ketsumei Kishidan Kategorie:Einzelkämpfer